


【海豆】妄念

by qwlylhx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 感谢恩佐斯提供的标题名。是稍微有一点病的小海。还是段子。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 5





	【海豆】妄念

爱德华发现自己的义肢不见了。  
最初爱德华只是以为自己睡觉时不小心把义肢扫到其他地方去了，还在心里抱怨这种替换的义肢就是没有机械铠方便，可随后他发现备用的义肢也都不见了。  
爱德华拍拍自己的脸确认自己不是在做梦。  
“阿尔冯斯！”他这样呼唤了几声，发现门外安静的连回音也没有。  
爱德华感到不安。  
他艰难地挪下床，战胜了肢体的不平衡好不容易才抓住椅子当拐杖向门口移动。  
卧室的门锁着。  
爱德华不可置信地再拧了拧门把手，在锁扣的作用下纹丝不动。  
他被锁起来了。  
是谁做的？  
为什么？  
疑惑与不安在爱德华的心中蔓延，他下意识的将唯一可能的人选排除在外。  
爱德华突然很焦虑，很惶恐，失去身体和炼金术的负担比他想象中更大，现在的他——  
甚至无法离开这个房间。  
“咔塔。”  
门外的动静将爱德华的意识唤回，身体先于意识行动，他一边敲门一边喊着：“阿尔冯斯？是你吗？”  
门外的动静有些停滞，随后一阵急促的脚步声向爱德华接近。门突然开了，毫无准备的爱德华失去支撑，跌进一个温暖的地方。  
“阿尔冯斯？你有看见我的义肢吗？”爱德华在阿尔冯斯的怀中抬头，笑着对上对方没有表情的脸，“门锁也坏了，我都不能出去找——”  
“爱德华。”阿尔冯斯打断了他，“为什么呢？”  
“爱德华连走路都很困难了吧，为什么还想着出去？”  
“就这样等着不好吗？”手指忍不住收紧。  
爱德华看着阿尔冯斯，不语，半晌后，将额头缓缓靠在阿尔冯斯身上。  
“我放不下。”爱德华这样说。  
“就算已经没有目标，我……”爱德华停住了。  
“……我不想停下来。”声音几乎低不可闻。  
阿尔冯斯只是抱紧了爱德华。  
“刚才打扫房间，把义肢挪了个位置，结果临时有事就忘记放回去了。”阿尔冯斯努力扯出一个笑容，“锁我等下去修。”  
“哦！那就麻烦你了。”爱德华也笑了，“能先帮我回床上吗，单脚站着有点累。”  
“恩，没问题。”

他亲手送他远去。  
他归来时只余一人。


End file.
